The Best is in the Past
by ggROGANgg
Summary: S1. Veronica and Logan at it's finest. Just a bunch of missing moments and extended scenes of Season One. What didn't we see and hear? This is Logan and Veronica and possibly what they were thinking throughout that whole year. Banter, memories, rescuing, anger, love, and so much more happened that we didn't get to fully see.
1. PILOT

**AN. Wow, Ok so I haven't updated my Gilmore Girls story in forever. So of course I start a new story for a whole other TV show. YEA! Honestly I was just wishing we had more LoVe banter, season one memories, and overall just the OG Veronica Mars.**

 **So this story will be a bit more in depth Logan and Veronica story/banter/memories/some great personal digs. Each chapter will be one episode of the First season. I read a similar story a while back, however they stopped at episode 8 of season 1, and they had little dialogue, mostly thoughts. I am going to be doing MOSTLY dialogue, and some thoughts.**

 **Well enough with me rambling let's get this started.**

 **Oh wait. I have to do that thing, that everyone does, that annoys me so much**

 ****VERONICA MARS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. IT BELONGS TO ROB THOMAS AND THE CW/WB.****

 **P.S. I am going to skip some dialogue in the show because that can get boring. I will do a line or two before my fictional part comes in.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Episode One- Pilot

Scene where Veronica is sitting at lunch in the beginning of the episode.

 **Veronica's POV**

There they were, my ex friends sitting there joking around. Duncan Kane: the distant ex bf. Logan Echolls: the psychotic jackass.

Logan was over there and caught my stare. His eyes turned to fire and started in on all the teasing. Sitting on Duncan's lap, rubbing his hands all over himself, the moaning, and taunting was getting to be too much for me. Especially today.

I walked over to them, and suddenly I was hit with a huge wave of déjà vu.

 _I walked over to our table with Lilly attached to my hip. Logan was messing with Duncan as Logan decided it was the perfect time to explain how to have sex. Like Duncan didn't know, but Logan loved to tease him about his virginity; mine too._

 _"So Duncan, when a girl looks at you with these eyes, these crazy eyes. Full of lust. Some people can't spot it, but I have the touch. Let me demonstrate." Logan taunted as we walked up._

 _Logan grabbed Lilly by the waste and immediately lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waste and he kissed her, with so much passion._

 _"Dude! That's my sister stop please. I will do anything to never see that again." Duncan complained as he covered his eyes. I sat down beside him and gave him a quick peck on the lips after Lilly and Logan had pulled apart._

 _"Fine, I guess I'll have to show you another way." Logan decided._

 _"Logan do not come near me…" I warned._

 _Lilly whispered something in his ear with a laugh dangerously close behind her comment._

 _Logan smiled and started doing this fancy walk over to Duncan and I._

 _"Oh Duncan, you sexy beast. I didn't know you felt like that. Oh Duncan!" Logan began to scream as he sat on him and started feeling himself up._

 _"Oh yes. Duncan who new you were such a beast." Lilly sighed in delight. She took a seat beside me as I watched in disbelief._

 _"Wow Ronnie, you got yourself a good one here. I think I might steal him away. He really knows how to use those hands of his." Logan exclaimed happily when getting off of Donut and went to sit across form me. I blushed at his comment as Duncan put his arm around me._

 _"Logan, do you understand how much you just said to these virginal ears. I don't think she can take it anymore." Lilly joked._

 _"Oh shut up. Don't listen to them V. We are exactly where we need to be right now." Duncan said as he kissed her forehead._

 _"So I'm thinking a tikki party for this weekend…" Lilly started to say, but I was brought out of that when I finally reached the dreaded o9er table._

"Oh Veronica. Touch me. TOUCH ME!" Logan started screaming when I came face to face with a jackass sitting on top of a sitting duck.

"What cat got your tongue?" Logan taunted.

I started blankly at his cold expression. He just wanted me to say something, but I had nothing to say. Duncan finally got Logan off his lap and Logan stumbled upon me. Pushing me back into the one the only bitchy mc bitch- Madison Sinclair; Oh joy.

"Watch were your going slut. And what are you doing over here? You can't sit here you know." Madison argued as she pushed me aside.

I hadn't noticed that Logan was still standing evry close to me. He started to taunght me again, but this time it was a lot more personal, except still very much mean.

"TOUCH ME!" he exclaimed.

All I had to say was this.

"Stop my virginal ears can't take it anymore." I winked at him as his face instantly went from his cocky smirk to a true smile, but that was only a minute before I turned back around to sit at my table.

I sat back down and began watching them all over again before someone blocked my view. He began talking to me.

"Did I say you could sit here?" I snarled at him.

* * *

Scene where Veronica goes to the beach with Backup and starts playing fetch.

I threw the ball for backup. Unfortunately, Backup saw someone who was much more fun then a fuzzy green tennis ball. I stared in disbelief because Backup hates strangers. Then I saw him. Logan was the one who helped give me Backup's first bath when the Kane's where in Aspen for New Years. I had just gotten him for Christmas and he had started to smell. Mom was too drunk to help, and dad was working. Logan was the perfect one for the job, despite how spoiled he is, he always seemed to help me with things that where very domestic.

I slowly started walking towards them. Dick was right beside him.

"Who's dog is that?" I heard Dick ask as I approached the two surfers.

"That would be mine." I reluctantly said when I came to a full stop.

"Backup, I though I told you that these people where enemies." Backup looked at me with the cutest face as Logan continued to pet him. Well, so much for backup when it's needed.

"Oh don't say that V. This dog and I have an understanding." Logan said too cheerfully for V's liking.

"Oh and what pray tell does that deal look like?" I asked carefully.

"I pet him and he tells me all your dirty, dirty secrets. I mean how else do you think I know all about your rap sheet of guys." Logan smirked.

"I better get a new dog. He isn't quiet beastly enough for me." I replied.

"Ronnie, you could always take me, I'm a beast in every way possible." Dick offered himself up as he started unzipping his wet suit.

"Save it. Now can I have my dog back?"

"You know I'm not ready to give him up yet. He still needs to tell me all about your charts. I just gotta ask, how do you do it? How do you sleep with all these guys without charts. You must be rotating. Do you even sleep?" Logan asked as he stood up strait after finishing petting Backup.

"You would know, I learned from the best."

"Stop being such a bitch, unlike your little dog." Dick said stepping in front of him.

"Yep, I'll stop, because I'm leaving now, and I'm taking backup." I said as I threw the ball and backup ran to Wallace flying some sort of aircraft. I managed to look behind my shoulders and Logan and Dick were gone. Oh what joy it is to have my days full of Logan… He can be such a jackass.

* * *

 **Logan's POV**

12:30 in the morning, just coming back from Caitlin's house when I drive by the Camelot. There her car was. Surrounded by bikers. She looked alone. I don't know what happened, but something in me took over. I did a U turn and pulled in to the parking lot across the street. Quickly getting out I raced to cross the street. That's when I noticed they were starting to leave.

She seemed to have handled it. I here Backup bark once, and I realize he is barking at me. I turn around before veronica can see me, because god that would be embarrassing. That little incident just solidified the thought I've been having for the last 10 months. Veronica doesn't need to be protected anymore.

 _Freshman Year. Finally we were in High School. Veronica and Lilly had grown into being the little women they were quiet a bit over the summer. Obviously some people thought the same._

 _Walking down to our lockers and I here a loud smack._

 _Veronica turns around with a completely shocked expression donning her innocent face._

 _"HEY!" She yells._

 _A guy, obviously a part of the PCHer biker gang had slapped V's ass in front of all his friends. He looked to be a senior, and little Weevil was standing right beside him with a large smirk on his face._

 _"Hey man, why don't you leave the girl alone. You're 3 or 4 years older than her. Go find a girl who actually can consent you little asshole." I tried my hardest. Lilly and Duncan didn't have lockers down this hall, so it was just me and little V._

 _"Yo, you can not tell me what to do. Leave now or you are going hom with blood all over your $300 shirt." This guy was getting all up in a business and that was the first and the last time I punched a PCHer._

 _20 minutes later._

 _"LOGAN! Why did you do that?" Lilly came barging into the nurses office. I had a thumping head and a black eye._

 _"I had to take care of Ronnie…" Replied weekly. She looked at me inunderstanding. She kissed my head and took the ice. Helping me heal back to my normal state. Veronica had left a note before she left for her high school class ever._

 _My night in shinning armor,_

 _DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!_

 _V._

Veronica's POV

I saw him jump into his car out of the corner of my eye while he puled out onto an almost empty street speeding off to a place I used to know all too well. Oh my night in shinning armor was till under there, no matter how charred he must look by now. He should know better then to go getting into fights with this gang. Besides, I know what I'm doing now. That girl he protected was a ghost.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The Car Scene at School

"Come one, she used to be fun." Logan said.

"Well I guess I was only fun because of Lilly, right?" I ask with water in my eyes that felt all too familiar when thinking about Lilly.

Logan immediately stopped for a second, and Duncan's face was on me. Dick was sitting in the back with a happy go lucky smile on his face, completely oblivious to how serious my comment was. I mean he knew we used to be friends. That Lilly seemed to be the center of it all, but there was more to that, things that no one else knew except us 4, and no one else would know.

"You know Veronica you have never been more on the nose. You are just looking for more attention. Without Lilly, you would have never been anyone. So thank her next time, because without her you wouldn't know me, or Duncan." Logan was beyond pissed now. They had an unspoken rule about Lilly. But he crossed it the second he opened his psychotic mouth about Lilly.

"Logan, let me tell you about a little secret of mine." Veronica leaned in to his face slowly. Dick was freaking out in the back after Logan's rude comment and Duncan had sat up straighter scared about what was to come.

"June of 2003 was the most fun you ever had, and Lilly wasn't even there, but guess who was, me, along with my booze from mommy dearest. So you can shove that flask up your ass along with the rest of your fun, because you won't be having any, any time soon. Also I have no need to thank Lilly, because that may have been the worst thing she ever did, was introduce me to you. Logan Echolls you are nothing more than an egotis…" Duncan cut me off.

"Veronica, chill. No one needs to here what you have to say. Not anymore, Lilly isn't around to defend you, and we aren't going to put up with your shit just because we feel like it." Logan sat back as Logan sped off into parking lot land. I heard Dick scream.

"Dude, what was that about? She never speaks like that…" Dick is right, I never say things like that, but he hurt me too much.

The day awaits me.

* * *

Second Lunch With Wallace

"Girl, you should here what people say about you." Wallace exclaimed.

"Oh, and what could they possible be saying." I sighed dramatically as I did a hair flip. With what little hair I had.

"Just that you used to be such a good girl, until you started sleeping around…" Wallace got quieter as he went on.

"Thanks for sugar coating it for me." I winked at him.

"I do have one question for you." Wallace said with trepidation

"I did not have sexual relations with that women." I said in a horrible accent.

"What's the story with you and that table. I think the call it the niners, I'm not really sure." Wallace asked.

"It's the o9er's and a long time ago we used to be friends. Well Duncan, Logan, and I did." I said quickly, wanting to get this conversation over with.

"What happened?" Wallace asked.

This moment seemed to have topped it off when thinking about what went wrong

 _I stood next to my car as I watched people disperse. Logan came up to me with heavy eyes. Tear stains eminent on his cheeks._

 _"Logan, I'm really so…" he cut me off._

 _"Listen Veronica, you chose who to stand by. You're choosing blood, over loyalty. I don't want your apology. I'm sor…" I hen interrupted him_

 _"I don't want your apology". I said with tears threatening to break free. It was a miracle I still had anything left to cry._

 _"This time don't call when you need to fix up ole junky here." Logan said with a heavy and angry heart._

That was the last time Logan and Veronica had an resemblance of friendship. Right after Lilly's funeral she didn't go to the wake, just the stares alone where going to hurt and without a hand to hold and a shoulder to cry one she had no one, because Logan left her with no one. That day was bad, but at least she had him for however long the eservice was before the burial, because that's all she really needed from him. She could get through life without him, not he was just a distant memory.

"Earth to mars." Wallace laughed out.

"Funny." I replied with a dead face.

"Where did you just go?"

"Back to the future!" I got up to throw my lunch away and then rejoined my new friend. Friend was that the right word for him? Who knows, but at least he didn't ask me to explain anymore, because the truth was that story was so old, that it wasn't worth telling ever again. The fab four were just a distant memory.

* * *

Car scene on the Beach with Logan.

"You know what I won't be having anymore? Fun, fun, fun." Logan said getting real up close and personal.

"See I told you." I replied.

Just then Weevil and his gang showed up. Next thing I know he's punching him.

"Now apologize." Weevil said harshly.

"She doesn't want my apology." Logan said staring straight into my soul.

"And how the hell would you know that?" Weevil exclaimed getting very agitated.

"Because I know her…" Logan said.

Logan was still on his knees, somewhat. Weevil pushed his back so Logan would fall down. Logan winced very noticeably.

"Hey, he's right. I don't want his apology." I had to intervene, Logan's dad must have been angry about the bong incident.

Weevil kicked him again, on the back again…

"Weevil, stop. Let him go."

Logan looked up at me with thankful eyes, but they quickly flashed back to anger.

He got up and started walking back to his friends car.

"Oh and Logan."

He turned around at the sound of my voice.

 _"Well if it isn't little Ronnie. What are you in?" Lilly asked as Logan and Duncan came out of the Kane house behind her._

 _"This is my car. I bought it today, don't you like?" I was very nervous about them seeing this car. "It has some work to do, but my dad promised if I bought the car he would pay for the work it needed."_

 _"Oh Veronica. It's a piece of junk." Logan bluntly said._

 _"Hey, I know the paint job is like 2 different colors and the bumper is starting to fall off, and it only has one headlight, but that can all be fixed." I had to defend it. It had taken me a year to save up for it, and I was in love with it. The convertible part was her favorite._

 _"Yeah, cause that's so little work to do." Duncan was being sassy today, that comment took Veronica a second to recover from, but it only took a second._

 _"Well Veronica, what's its name?" Lilly finally asked after a moment of silence between the four of them._

 _"I didn't know I needed to name it. It's not like yours have names." I countered back to Lilly._

 _"You are right. Let's name all our cars right now. Let's see mine would be freaky and Dun…"_

 _"Why is yours freaky?" Duncan asked his older sister._

 _"Because that's what I'm doing in the back seat, I'm gettin freaky!" Lilly yelled._

 _"Oh god, I did_ not _need to know that." Duncan groaned._

 _I watched as the two fought for a minute as I thought up names for Logan's car. The one thing that kept standing out to me was how yellow it was. What could I do with that? Logan does really like bananas._

 _"Mr. Banana." I said witch got he attention of the other 3._

 _"What?" Logan asked._

 _Realization suddenly hit Lilly. "That's perfect. Logan, that is your cars name. No if, ands, or buts." Lilly decided._

 _"Fine, then Veronica's is Junky." Logan exclaimed with a foul face on._

 _They fought for about 5 minutes before they agreed that no changes were allowed to be made. Veronica hated her cars name, as did Logan. The Kane siblings seemed to be the only ones with decent ones. Freaky, and the Donut mobile._

"Just a reminder for when you get him back, say hi to Mr. Banana."

"Well Junky here looks a hell of a lot worse then he used to." He fired right back at me.

Everyone around us was confused as hell, but I swear I saw a smile as he got into the car. The few things that were sweet memories I cherished.

"Now, what the hell was that?" Wallace asked.

"That was my past coming back to haunt me." I replied before going to get into junky and leave.

* * *

School was finally over. I went over to get into my car that was still not fixed. I wasn't allowed to drive at night because I had no lights. The driver's seat had my hidden key magnet in it.

Very strange. Why isn't it under my right tire anymore? I opened up the compartment and a bunch of hundred dollar bills fell out along with a note.

You really should think about changing up the location of this every now and then.

It's been in the same place for a year and a half.

Is that safe?

I don't think so.

-Mr. Banana

Thanks Logan, for constantly over stepping boundaries. SO now I need a new location for my spare car key…

* * *

 **AN. Wow that got way longer than I expected. I hope you enjoyed it. Now I relaly want to post this, but I am way too tired to re read it. I hope it is ok.**

 **I hope to have another update soon.**

 **In the meantime you should review. It would make my day.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW~ Rhianna**


	2. Credit Where Credits Due (Part 1)

**AN. Hi guys. I hope you liked my first chapter. I was half asleep when I wrote it, but I wasn't able to sleep until I got that up.**

 **Here goes chapter two.**

 **I hope you like it, and if you do please review.**

 **Disclaimer in the first chapter.**

* * *

Episode 2- Credit Where Credits Due

First Party on the k-9 beach

 **Veronica's POV**

Here I was crashing an o9er party with my new oblivious friend. Why did I agree to take him. All it's doing is asking for trouble, but maybe if I am being completely honest I do kind of want to go to this party. Just to see, and remind myself of what I am not missing, because it is a good thing I left this world, but that doesn't mean I don't miss it.

"Ok kid. This is what a party of the young and rich looks like. What do ya think?" I turned to Wallace and examined his reaction.

"Well I think we need to get out of the car before I tell you what I think." Wallace said while opening the door.

"Oh boy." I sigh once I finally feel the sand underneath my shoes.

"So what do we do first?" Wallace ask all excited like.

"Have you ever been to a party?" I turn and ask him.

"So what if I haven't, I have now."

"Ok, first, drinks." I say and start leading the way.

"So beer, or beer, oh it looks like they have beer too." I say all sarcastic like.

"I think I'll go with beer."

"Good choice Wallace, good choice." I get him some, but do not pour myself any. I'm more of a tequila girl, although that can get messy real quick, so I usually stick with champagne and I used to like rum and coke- not anymore.

"You aren't going to have any?" Wallace asks me.

"Designated driver…" I wink at him. Then all hell breaks loose.

Duncan comes up behind me along with a guy I've never seen before. I scoot out of the way quickly and hope he doesn't register me. Wallace and I stand idly by while we watch what's going on around us. I over hear what's being said between Logan, Duncan, Caitlin, and the new guy- Troy.

"I start on Monday at your school." Troy says, and it's just to great of an opportunity to pass up.

"YEAH! GO PIRATES!" I scream walking up to them with Wallace following behind me. I may have just asked to get yelled at, and kicked out, but it was worth it to see their faces when they recognized who crashed their party.

"Veronica, what are you doing here?" Logan asks with disgust.

"Oh, you know just partying. Showing my friend here how to party." I answer with my oh so cute wit.

"Funny. You weren't invited. How did you even find this place?" Caitlin asks from beside Logan.

"You know you really should change up your way to make flyers, because If you didn't know, or if you didn't remember. I was there when we invented this "language" for parties. So, if you really want outsiders kept out, you better come up with a new system." I reply. Caitlin stands there in disbelief.

"You know Ronnie, you are really starting to get on my nerves." Logan says with his oh so cute sarcasm.

"Oh, I'm just starting to. Then how did you feel before now?"

"You know what Veronica, you don't belong here. Just stay away. Just because you know the language doesn't mean you are aloud to speak it anymore." Logan says starting to get more in my face then ever before.

"Ok, let's break this up. Logan you go get another drink. Veronica, you should go." Duncan says, trying his best to keep the peace.

"Oh but I haven't introduced myself to the new guy. That's what I was trying to do in the first place." I said turning towards Duncan and Troy.

"Hi, I'm Veronica Mars. I'm not anything like what they say I am, I'm worse." I smile and wink at him. He seems to recognize the sarcasm.

"I'm Troy, nice to meet you. I'm sure you aren't as bad as what you think."

"Oh no she is trust me!" Wallace interrupts with his own sarcasm.

That's when Weevil and his goons show up. How could they go 2 years without ever getting in each others way, and now suddenly they are at each others throats twice in one week.

"Caitlin, you've been to my house right? It's well kept right?" Logan asks.

"Oh yeah!" She replies with a big smirk evident on her big fake face.

"Actually, can I interrupt? The pool house is usually pretty dirty. Tons of booze, clothes, food and video games all over the place." I say pushing myself to where Logan and Weevil are staring at each other.

"Veronica just shut up. You don't know anything. Just leave before I say something I'll regret. Oh wait there isn't anything I would say that you don't deserve at this point." Logan screams.

I turn around arms wrapped around myself. I lightly notice that Wallace is following me.

"We're leaving." I say as I jump in the car. That's when I notice the cop car drive up. Thank god we left when we did, I did not want to explain this to my dad.

* * *

First Journalism Class.

"Okay Veronica, let me show you to your partners for this piece. We are doing a side by side. So one of the guys is writing a piece on the surfer, and the other is doing a piece on the competition he is up against. And here they are. This is Duncan Kane and Logan Echolls. Boys this is…"

"Veronica Mars." They both say as she is about to tell them.

"Hi boys, miss me, because I was thinking it's been far to long since we caught up. I should of brought brownies, brownies are a crowd favorite with you two." I say in the biggest southern accent I could muster up. Deep down inside I was screaming no, no, and oh yeah, NO!

"Oh great, you know each other. Well It's a bit of a drive. I'm sure the school can arrange transportation…" Our teacher starts, but is interrupted, again.

"I can drive."

"Me too".

"I'll ride with Duncan" Logan replies after a pause when she looks at Logan.

"Great, I'll leave you to, to hash out the details. Thanks for jumping right in Veronica." Why, just why?

"So I guess we'll leave after school tomorrow?" Duncan says to Logan. Completely disregarding the fact I am standing there too. Just an hour drive up and back by myself. That is just perfect, because under no circumstances am I spending 2 hours ALONE with these three.

"So I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow? I'll follow you, ok Duncan?" I ask quickly.

"Ok, I'm a- I'm driving Lilly's old car…" He says quietly.

"Okay." I say and walk away. Great get to drive behind a car with a license plate that says "Little Lil".

* * *

Second Journalism Class Where Veronica Accuses Logan of the Fraud.

 **Logan's POV**

"Well they are thinking about putting me your 4th period Government class" Veronica says. To many it would seem like she was being serious, but I know that tone. She's egging us on. She knows we don't have government. I know she isn't taking government. We took that class last year; together.

 _1:36 Just 24 more minutes before I would be out of this horrible class. At least I had Veronica._

 _"So class get with your partner and start coming up with a mock constitution for the school." Mr. Kim said as he sat down to grade our last essays._

 _"Oh thank god. We're partners" I said._

 _"Logan he announced that like 5 minutes ago. Weren't you listening?" Veornica asks humorously._

 _"Nope, so what's this about a mick constitution?"_

 _Veronica continues to explain it to me._

 _"Yeah, that's boring. I say we play a game."_

 _"Logan we have to do the assignment. I am not failing this with you. I am also not going to do all the work."_

 _"Fine. We will work for the next 10 minutes and in the last 7 we play a game, of my choosing."_

 _"We work for 12 minutes and the last 5 for the game." Veronica counters_

 _"Deal."_

 _We shake on it and begin coming up with a game plan for the project._

 _Time goes by quicker than I expected. Now to play truth or dare._

 _"Truth or dare Ronnie?"_

 _"Logan we can't play that here, there are too many people around._

 _"Just answer the question."_

 _"Fine, truth."_

 _"You are so boring. Ok, what is the reason you are making Duncan go insane without sex?"_

 _"I just want it to be special. I also want to make sure he's the right guy, because I don't want him to break up with me just because he finally got sex."_

 _"Well, you know he loves you so much. I bet he would wait 50 years for you, with or without sex. I bet you'll be the one to break up with him too, because he is never breaking up with you again."_

 _"Thanks. Ok Logan, Truth or…"_

 _"Dare."_

 _"You didn't let me finish."_

 _"I already knew what I wanted."_

 _"Well I wanted to ask."_

 _"Okay Veronica, ask again."_

 _"Logan Echolls, Truth or Dare?"_

 _"Dare."_

 _"I dare you to go sit down at another groups desk and join in on the discussion like nothing was going on."_

 _"Ok, boring, But I'll do it."_

 _2 minutes later_

 _"Mr. Echolls what do you think you are doing?" Mr. Kim asked once I sat down next to them._

 _The bell rung before I had time to answer._

Who new that the next day Duncan would break up with Veronica.

"We have computer lab during 4th period" Caitlin says in disbelief.

"She knows, she's just pulling one over on you." I replied.

"What?" Caitlin said in a very confused voice.

"Oh what a shame, cat's out of the bag." Veronica said and then went back to her computer.

Oh boy, this afternoon is going to be fun.

* * *

Flat tire

 **Veronica's POV**

Troy had just come over and was helping me with the tire.

"So have you heard things?" I asked, referring to our conversation at the party.

"Really, you're that Veronica. It took me a while to realize…"

"So how bad is it?" I ask

"Not bad…"

"Why does everyone try to sugar coat it? I realize I am not seen nicely in there eyes."

"Well I'm not going to listen to them, they don't tell me who I like and don't like. I don't even know you yet, so I need to figure out if I am going to go by what they say. Besides from what I see, I like."

"Oh really." I say in disbelief.

"Really." Just after Troy says that, Logan comes over and assesses the damage that has been done.

"Bummer." Logan seemed to be sincere.

Duncan wasn't far behind with a very interesting face that rarely people could read, however, I could. He was very confused, intrigued, and was that jealousy?

"Here, why don't you come with us. We are gonna miss it unless we leave now." Duncan proposed.

I looked at Troy hoping I could come up with something. We were in the middle of changing my tire.

"Look you go, I have this and I'll close up the car before I leave." Troy suggested.

"Are you sure? I don't want to abandon you." I replied

"No you have work to do. I got this."

"Ok, thank you."

"So we are over here." Duncan said as he led us over to Lilly's old car.

* * *

In the Car

It was 15 minutes of completely silent driving. I was in the back while Logan sat in the passengers seat and Duncan drove. That's when Lilly's favorite song had come one.

After it is finished Logan pulls out a flask. He takes a sip and then passes it to Duncan.

"Dude, I'm driving!" Duncan responds

"Just one sip." Logan continues.

That sentence took be back to 3 years ago.

 _"Look what I got from the parentals liquor cabinet!" Lilly said walking into Logan's pool house. Duncan, Logan, and I were already there talking about the beginning of summer._

 _"Lilly, that's tequila!" I exclaimed astonished._

 _"Way to point out the obvious V. So, who's up first?" She asked._

 _Logan pulled out some of his dads shot glasses._

 _"Lilly, we can't do that." Duncan said._

 _"Donut, you three are going into high school in a couple months. You gotta learn how to party like us. So getting drunk at home with a few people for your first time is the best, because then you don't embarrass yourself." Lilly logically replied._

 _"Who knew you could be so logical." Logan said after sitting back down._

 _"Logan, did you get a lime or salt?" Lilly asks._

 _"No… Can't we just do it without?" Logan asked sheepishly._

 _Lilly smirked. "Logan it's gonna be really strong. Are you sure you three can handle that?" Lilly asked._

 _"Just hand it over." Logan took a sip and his face got all scrunched up. Then Duncan reluctantly took a sip._

 _"Duncan! Why would you do that?" I yelled._

 _"Because I wanted to. God Lilly, my throat is on fire." Duncan complained._

 _"Hey, blame Logan for not getting us a lime and salt. It's gonna super strong without those things. Okay Ronica, it's you turn." Lilly said turning to me._

 _"You go first Lilly." I said very nervously._

 _Should didn't even pour it into the shot glass; she took a sip straight form the bottle. Lilly then handed it to me. I looked at it very skeptically._

 _"I don't think I can."_

 _"Just one sip." Logan said._

 _So I took one. Straight form the bottle, just like Lilly. God did it sting. I think my whole body was one fire._

 _"Wahoo. I told you, she is just a crazy girl ready to burst. This good girl thing will be gone in no time." Lilly excitedly said._

 _We finished the bottle that night between the 4 of us. Ever since that night tequila has been my favorite, and none of us drink it with a lime or salt. Just pure tequila. I puked so much that night, but Lilly was actually really soothing to me, along with the guys._

I was taken out of my daydream when Logan silently handed me his flask.

"What is it?" I ask skeptically.

"What do you think it is Ronnie?" Logan replied.

I took a sip and a very familiar substance was released into my mouth. Ahh, the fiery taste of tequila.

"I though it was appropriate, considering our little road trip. 45 more minutes and we'll be there."

25 minutes later.

A couple more sips of tequila and we were passed the awkward stage.

We were singing the end of _Jimmy Eats World/ The Middle._

 _It just takes some time_

 _Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride_

 _Everything, everything will be just fine_

 _Everything, everything will be all right_

At the end of the song came the return of commercials on the Radio, Logan turned it off. Everyone was quiet after our karaoke session of the last 10 minutes.

I never realized how much the lyrics portray to the situation we are in. Lilly was the center of all our lives, and now she's gone. But with time, everything will be all right… I think the boys realized the same thing, because they got very quiet.

"You should save the rest of the flask for the trip home." I say finally.

"Yeah." Duncan agrees.

Logan closes the cap and puts it in the middle console of the car.

"Who wants to play the ABC game?" Duncan asks after a minute of silence.

"Duncan that's a game for kids." Logan says.

"Well what do you suggest for the last 15 minutes of the car ride?" Duncan counters glancing at him before placing his eyes back on the rode.

"Let's do what we do best. You two talk, and ignore me." I say, starting to feel the negative affects of the alcohol.

"It didn't used to be like that…" Duncan said quietly.

"No it didn't…" I reply back.

"What's with the downer fest? Can't we not just have a good drive and let everything go for an hour or two." Logan said looking between Duncan and me.

"Well maybe we would be able to do that, but you have made it pretty clear that the 3 of us can't have a good time anymore, at least not together." Logan shuts up after I say that. He turns on the radio again and _Journey's/Don't Stop Believin'_ comes on. The rest of the card ride is silent as we listen to multiple songs before we arrive at the beach and disperse to do our respective interviews and pictures.

After getting some pictures of the surfers I start to get pictures of the people on the beach. I begin to take a few pictures of Duncan interviewing the contestant. Logan sneaks up behind me.

"You know if you keep taking pictures of him you might be able to finally fill your entire Duncan wall. I know you are only a couple pictures away form fully filling it out." Logan says in my ear.

"Jealous much?" I say turning to him.

"Of you? Never. I'm just encouraging you to follow your passions. Which by the looks of it, it is what your doing. Duncan has always been your biggest passion."

"Drop the act Logan, no one is around for you to impress. You don't need to be making witty surface digs anymore. Why don't you go for the good stuff."

After a minute of us looking each other dead in the eye he says something quieter than the other things. Something far more personal.

"Do you remember the last time all 3 of us were alone together?" He says.

 _October 5_ _th_ _12:30 in the Morning just 2 days after Lilly's death._

 _I drive to Logan's house and find that Duncan is already there. I walk to the pool house, which, has always seemed like our little clubhouse. There they were drunk, off there ass's and also laughing there ass's off._

 _"Do you remember that time she smeared nacho cheese all over Madison Sinclair during the pep rally?" Logan said falling over laughing._

 _"Oh my god, priceless. Remember when she told off Clemmons when she got dress coded, she went all feminist." Duncan said laughing also._

 _"Hey, why don't I take this bottle." I say walking towards the couch._

 _"VERONICA!" They both scream._

 _Oh boy, both drunker than usual._

 _"Hey, how ya doing?" I ask very, I mean very carefully._

 _They both look at me and jump up to give me a hug as they start crying. We stood there all crying for a while. Then we sat down and began reminiscing. I eventually got drunk too and then we all passed out together._

The next day it became public that my father had accused Jake Kane, and that's the last time we were together and alone.

"That is not something I remember very vividly, but I know what you are talking about." I smile at him, as he gives me a true smile himself.

"Hey, you both done?" Duncan asks us. We both nod and then silently walk back to the car. The buzz from the alcohol has worn off.

This car ride is a lot more silent the only thing that you can here is the very quiet radio, the hum of the car, and the passing back and forth of the flask. Duncan opted out, again. Although I do understand, I mean he's driving.

10 minutes till we are back at school to get our cars and we get pulled over.

"License and registration." The officer asks Duncan.

"Is that alcohol?" The officer says before glancing at the papers Duncan just handed him.

None of us speak, just waiting for what's about to happen.

"And by the looks of it, you guys aren't 21. I'm gonna have to take you down to the station. Let your parents take car of this."

We all get out, the officer breathalyses us to see how much we have in our system. Duncan isn't clean, because he did take one sip just before we got pulled over. We were almost home and he felt like a celebration I guess. We had made it through a 2 hour trip. Well, almost.

In the back of the squad car I am pushed up against both Duncan and Logan while I sit in the middle. I haven't been this close to them since that night.

"Great, this is just great. I'm in the back of a sheriffs car, on the way to the sheriffs department with two people I usually wouldn't be caught dead with, and now my dad has to pick me up. Great, just great. Thanks for bringing the tequila Logan." I say frustrated.

"Hey do not blame this on me, you didn't have to have any. It could very well just be Duncan and I on our way to the precinct." Logan said equally as mad.

"HEY. Will you shut up back there, we are almost there." The officer says.

After a minute Duncan speaks up.

"Lilly would have loved this."

We all crack smiles after that, and then we start laughing because she would be having so much fun. Seeing us three arrested without her. She would see it as she had finally finished "corrupting" us.

We all stop laughing when all of our parents are in the waiting room at the Sheriffs department.

"Well, well, well. You three together again." Lamb comes in to see us three, all shameful as our dads have each payed a fine and are beginning to collect there things to take us home.

None of us say anything to each other we just each leave with our dads.

* * *

 **AN. So Fanfiction is being really annoying. So i have to upload this chapter in two parts. *rolls eyes***

 **Continue onto the next chapter to get the rest of the episode.**

 **Oh and Don't forget to** **review.**


	3. Credit Where Credits Due (Part 2)

**So Fanfiction isn't letting me upload the whole chapter. I'm so sorry, but I have to upload two parts.**

 **I'm sorry.**

* * *

Episode 2 Credit Where Credit's Due

Journalism after a couple of days.

"That's great, prove it." Logan says after walking past me. I know, I just know he is involved with this stupid credit card fraud.

"Oh Veronica, look at what you did." My teacher says giving me one of my photos printed out.

Logan walks past and peers around my shoulder to see what I'm looking at.

"You did always have a talent." He says quietly so that I am the only to hear. I turn around but he is already walking away. I smile lightly to myself and get to work.

* * *

Lunch with Troy and Wallace.

"So, I'm having this party on Saturday. You should come." Troy says.

I go on to explain to him why I shouldn't come, but he leaves the table with me saying maybe.

 **Saturday.**

I walk in to the party. Mini skirt, green t-shirt, and pig tails on. Wallace had to stay home and watch his brother, so it's just me alone with the wolves. If I'm being completely honest I have been starting to second-guess choosing my dad over my friends.

I walk into the kitchen and I see Logan, Troy and Duncan getting drinks.

"Hey you made it!" Troy said

"Unfortunately…" I say very nervously.

"Hey turn that frown upside down. It's going to be a lot of fun. Okay, let's get you a drink." Troy says and goes to get a cup from the keg.

"Oh, no thanks. I'm good"

"Come one, it's a party. I promise I won't get you too drunk." Troy says.

I lightly laugh about to say something when Logan and Duncan seem to feel the need to speak for me.

"She doesn't like beer." Logan says.

"Okay, what else can I get for you?" Troy asks after recovering from Logan interfering.

Duncan walks out with Logan behind him but not before he picks up a brand new bottle of tequila and hands it to me without a word.

I take it thankfully and begin to open it

"You may want to go slow with that drink. We have lime and salt if you want." Troy says kinda shocked.

"I'm good, but I'll let you know later on if I need something." I give him a kiss on the cheek and walk off into the house.

4 hours later.

I'm downstairs, playing pool with Dick, and a crowd has emerged. I'm beyond drunk, but with everything going on this week I really needed to de stress.

"Come on Dick, you can make the shot. I believe in you, but if you miss I'm gonna make the next one and win." I whispered in his ear. We were playing strip pool. Every shot you missed something came off. I was in my bra and underwear still. Surprisingly I could still play pool drunk.

He misses, which means he is taking off his pants. The only thing left on him are his boxers.

"Wahoo. Ok, upper right corner pocket." I call as I begin to shoot the ball. Unfortunately I miss a very easy shot. Maybe my coordination was getting worse.

"Oh no Ronnie. I guess we get to see those boobs." Dick says rather loudly. The crowd begins to chant

"BOOBS, BOOBS, BOOBS." I begin to reach back and unclip my red lace bra, but Logan comes yelling.

"STOP!. Veronica, get your clothes. Were going." Logan says sternly.

"No, you aren't my boyfriend, or even my friend. I have to finish the game, then I'll go home."

Logan goes to say something to a smiling Troy.

"How could you let her do this?"

"Hey, I'm not going to stop her fun. She isn't hurting anyone." Troy counters.

"She's hurting herself."

Logan beyond pissed now comes and picks me up. He throws me on his shoulder, picks up my clothes and walks out.

"Hey, I was in the middle of something. Why are you taking me. HELP!" I begin to scream.

"Veronica it's one in the morning. Shut up." Logan says when we finally reach his car.

"Is your dad home?" He asks once we get on the highway."

"No, he's working tonight." I say.

"You know Veronica, this is why people believe those rumors. Because you were ready to flash about 40 people if I hadn't stopped you."

"Well, I was just trying to live up to the name. I mean you are the one who spread those rumors. Why did you even help me?"

"Because despite what you may think, I don't hate you."

After that I begin to pass out during the 10-minute drive back home. I was tired of getting lectured from such a hypocrite.

Next thing I know I am waking up on Sunday morning. Aspirin and water bring attention with a note next to it.

 _Call me when you want to go get your car._

He didn't sign it, but he didn't have to. I knew that hand writing anywhere. I look down and I'm in my underwear. I vaguely remember a game about strip pool, but that's about it. I guess Logan brought me home.

I decide to call him after I showered and changed.

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

"I'll be there in 15 minutes."

Before I can say anything he has hung up.

The whole ride is silent until he slows down to let me out.

"Thank you." I say and then kiss his cheek.

I get out, but the one thing I didn't end up hearing from Logan after I close my door was the most important thing he could have said.

"Any time."

* * *

Lunch on Monday. Troy and Wallace.

"That was some party wasn't it." Troy says when he sits down.

"Please, don't mention it. I don't remember much."

"Hey I'm not judging. I was surprised how you did with that tequila."

"Veronica and tequila?" Wallace asks when he sits down.

"Lets not talk about it. I think I still have a hangover." I reply.

We are quiet for a second as we each observe our surroundings. Then we notice that Caitlin Ford has been completely dissed from the o9er table.

"I'd hate to be her." Wallace says.

"I was her."

* * *

 **AN. Ok so what did you think? This took me all day with many break in between. I'm gonna try to do everyday, or every other day update. We'll see though. Don't hold me to it.**

 **That was the longest chapter I have EVER written for any story, so be happy. (When you put both parts together).**

 **As always, please review. I would love to here what you think.**

 **Review~ Rhianna**


	4. Meet John Smith

**AN. So here is another chapter. I really hope you are enjoying my little story. This chapter may be shorter than the others. Just because there was a lot less to work with for this episode.**

 **Please Review.**

 ***Disclaimer is in the first Chapter***

* * *

Episode 3- Meet John Smith

 **3** **rd** **Person**

Hallway- Duncan and Logan looking at Troy and Veronica.

"That girl is seriously wak." Logan said quietly as Veronica passed by into the bathroom dragging someone with her.

"Logan, don't you think that's a bit harsh, considering everything." Duncan said before Logan could walk away.

"Duncan, what are you talking about? All those rumors about her seem to be true. I mean dragging a boy into the girls bathroom, then making sure no one comes in."

"Well who started those rumors to begin with."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm just an innocent bystander." But Duncan knew, the look on Logan's face when he said that completely contradicted the words coming out of his mouth. If only things hadn't escalated so quickly.

Logan began to walk away when Duncan stopped him again.

"Don't you remember how things used to be between us all?" Duncan said in disbelief.

"No, I don't." Logan saw the Duncan's face fall from those three little words.

"But if it makes you feel any better, I wish I did." After that Logan walked away leaving Duncan standing in the middle of the hallway alone with his head spinning form everything that just happened. Was this what it felt like to not be on an anti depressant he thought.

* * *

Wallace and Veroncia going through her file.

 **Veronica's POV**

I can't believe Wallace went through it before I got a chance to look at it. He had no right doing that. I may have gone through his, and other kids, but this is my file. I may be holding a double standard, but my file is special.

"So, I noticed that you got detention for a whole week last year…" Wallace nonchalantly added into the conversation.

Oh no, why did I ask him to get it again? Under no circumstances do I want to relieve that night. It wasn't fun to relive, However, in the moment it seemed to be fun, for however short it was, but other than that, it's something I never want any other person to know other then the people involved. Shame, that's all I can say, shame, shame, shame.

 _"Come on Veronica, you can't back down from a dare. Live a little." Lilly prompted._

 _"Lilly, I already told you. I don't want to get in trouble, do you know what will happen if we get caught. It's absolutely insane." I said with a scared look as we kept driving. I knew, I just knew that we were getting closer and closer to the place I wanted to stay 5 miles from._

 _"Lilly, you shouldn't make Veronica do anything she doesn't want to." Duncan defended as we came in sight of our high school. Great, now we are here._

 _"Thank you." I replied._

 _"Such a buzz kill." Lilly replied at the same time as I did._

 _"Besides, you can't make her do it Lilly, but we can…" Duncan said as he took a hold of me and Logan came to the backseat door and helped Duncan carry me in. Lilly unlocked the school and we made out way to the Swim Teams pool._

 _"This has to be considered kidnapping or something." I tried to reason with them._

 _They just laughed. "Come on Duncan, you love me. If you do something, then I promise you will regret it. I'm not gonna kiss you for a whole month unless you put me down." He contemplated it, and decided to put me down just as we reached the door to the pool. However, Logan was still holding on. He adjusted me and then we were in the poolroom._

 _"Logan, I swear to god you will regret what you are about to do." I screamed._

 _"I don't think I'm going to, I think I'm going to really enjoy it." Logan laughed._

 _Just as Logan was about to throw me in Lilly let out a war cry and started running towards us. Before I knew what was happening Lilly, Logan, and myself were in the pool, fully clothed._

 _Duncan was laughing on the sidelines. He was still completely dry, because although Lilly got the rest of them, she didn't get her little brother._

 _"I can't believe you just did that. I wish I had a camera, because that is one for the record books. I mean look at you three." Duncan said laughing his head off._

 _"LILLY!" Logan and I both say the second we get to the surface. Logan was completely taken off guard; he wasn't supposed to go in with me. It was just supposed to be me. I am never choosing dare again. I quickly got out while Logan and Lilly were still in the pool arguing. Duncan was still laughing his head off, so I decided he needed a taste of his own medicine._

 _He was standing next to the edge, perfect. I pushed him and once he resurfaced he had this really funny face on._

 _"CANNONBALL!" I screamed as I jumped in next to all three of them. We all swam and joked around for the next ten minutes, and that's when we hear a door open,_

 _"Well, well, well." Clemmons said as he arrived with officer Lamb standing right next to him. Apparently Clemmons was driving by the school when he noticed a car parked hap hazardly next to the front and a light on. He called the sheriffs department, and here we were._

 _"Don't say it." Lilly said was we swam to the steps._

 _During those ten minutes Lilly had decided that her clothes were weighing her down, so as she climbed out she was in her bra and underwear. Duncan and Logan were shirtless and I was still fully clothed._

"Wow Wallace, your detective skills are really improving."

"So are you going to tell me where you just went a second ago."

"Nope." I reply as I start to stand up.

"Come on, just one word. Something to let me in on what got you detention for a whole week, because what I heard was you were a very good girl your first 2 years of high school."

Apparently he wasn't going to let it go. "It was a dare, and that's all I'm going to say."

"Oh, now you have to tell me, what did you do?" Wallace taunts.

"I didn't want to do it, and I was literally forced to do it. Okay, that's all you get." I say as the freshman I'm doing a case on walks up to us immediately ending our conversation, for now.

* * *

Bleachers Scene

 **3** **rd** **person**

"Summer lovin…" Duncan started to sing.

"Dude, you've watched that movie too many times." Logan says as he takes a seat on the bleachers.

"You're one to talk." Duncan said.

 _It was movie night at the Echolls._

 _"So what are you two torturing us with tonight?" A 13-year-old Logan said as he took a seat down on the couch._

 _Duncan was making popcorn as Lilly and I made sure all the blinds were closed and all the lights were off. The only light coming from the TV._

 _"Grease" Lilly and I said simultaneously as we shared great big smirks._

 _He just groaned._

 _"This will be the first and last time I ever see this movie." Duncan said as the first scene came up._

 _End of the movie._

 _"The car flies?!" Logan exclaimed._

 _"That's so stupid. When did they get magic?" Duncan said._

 _"Stop, it's a great movie. One day you will appreciate it." Lilly said._

 _"You will thank us one day." Veronica smiled at that. With that comment both boys just groaned._

 _1 year later._

 _"Do we really have to watch Grease again?" Duncan complained._

 _"YES!" both girls screamed._

 _2 years later._

 _"What movie should we watch?" Lilly asked the three of them as they sat in front of the fire on new years day. They had just woken up from there long night of celebrating 2004._

 _"How about, Grease." Logan suggested._

 _"I agree." Duncan said popping the movie into the player._

 _The girls just smiled at each other, loving the fact that they had let both their men finally, finally love something that the girls loved._

 _END OF MOVIE._

 _"Summer lovin had me a blast, oh yeah" Duncan sang_

 _"Summer loving happened so fast" Logan sang. They were singing and dancing around as the girls cuddled together laughing so hard they were crying._

Duncan had just jumped over the railing like a crazy man. Veronica and Troy rushed over to him when they say the blood gushing from his head. Logan completely shocked raced to the railing to see what happened and in a split second ran down to help Veronica.

"I'm going to take him to the hospital." Veronica said as Logan and her helped Duncan to a standing position.

"I'm coming with." Logan said almost immediately.

"Are you sure? I think I can handle it." Veronica countered.

"Yeah, I'm his best friend. I should go and make sure he's ok. I'll go call Jake and meet you at your car." Logan said while starting to walk off quickly pressing things on his phone.

"I can come with you too." Troy said interrupting the process.

"No, no. That will be a tight squeeze in my car, and I'm sure you have things to do. I'll call you later, ok?" Veronica said while she took a towel that Casey had just brought over.

"Ok. Call me." He leaned down for a kiss, but got the cheek.

"Is this another road trip?" a tipsy Duncan asked as Logan arrived and climbed into the back of the convertible.

"Yeah buddy, but it's not to as such a fun place." Logan answered with a large smirk on his face.

Veronica sent him a look and then glanced at Duncan.

"Hold the towel tighter!" Veronica said as she began pulling out of the parking lot at school.

"Your like a mother to him. No wonder he broke up with you." Logan said quietly.

No one else spoke. After 15 minutes Duncan had seemed more sober, but they were still 10 minutes to the hospital with this California traffic.

"Remember how things used to be between all of us?" Duncan asked looking at Veronica. Logan was sitting in the back sighed because he had gotten the same question earlier that day. Veronica seemed to be contemplating things before she answered. With a heavy heart she glanced his way and answered.

"Not really, no." Veronica said putting her eyes back on the road.

"What is with you two? We used to be each other's family. How can you forget something like that? You can't just remember it one day and completely forget it the next, that's not how it works. What even happened to us?" Duncan said getting angrier and angrier.

"Duncan, you know what happened…" Logan said careful not to upset him especially with a head injury like that.

"Yeah, well it doesn't make any sense. Don't you ever just want to go back to those days every once in a while and just be us again?" Duncan said still worked up.

"I do, but I can't it doesn't work like that Duncan, you should know this. What we had is in the past, and so much has happened nothing will ever be the same again, so sorry if we don't remember how we used to be, because we were all so naïve then. This is the real world." Veronica said finally pulling into the parking lot.

"Shit happens, and sometimes you can't fix it, and you can't bring back the memories that have died, along with Lilly." Logan said as he helped Duncan out of the car.

30 minutes later.

 **Veronica's POV**

"Are you both family?" The nurse asked us as we waited with Duncan.

"No." Logan and I answered. At the same time though Duncan answered differently.

"Yes." Duncan answered. The nurse looked a little confused, but she let whatever it was happen.

We stayed until Jake arrived, shocked again to see all three of us together again. I was reliving the police incident from last week. My, my how things have shifted throughout this month since last year.

Logan and I got back in my car on our way back to school so he could get his car.

"Do you think Duncan had a point?" Logan asked me skeptically.

"About what?" I asked.

"About our old friendship." Logan said just above a whisper.

"I don't know. All I know is that one day you where my friend and after Lilly's funeral you were a jerk to me. I showed up to school the next day with slut written across my locker. So much happened so quickly that it's really hard to distinguish what is supposed to be a happy memory and just a memory of terror during those couple weeks." Veronica answered with her eyes glued to the road in front of her, never glancing at Logan

"It wasn't always like that though…" Logan whispered, but Veronica heard it.

"No it wasn't, but that's how it is now. There is no reason to dwell in the past. All we have is the present." Veronica said as she pulled into the school. Logan got out without another word form either of them. Tomorrow everything would be back to how it had been during the last 11 months.

* * *

The next day in the hallway at school.

"Hey, how's your head?" I asked Duncan with Logan right behind him.

After a long pause he answered quietly and shortly walking away.

"Better."

After a moment Logan walked closer to me.

"He's a zombie again. I guess you were right."

"Same old same old"

* * *

 **AN. So this was a lot shorter than I hope the other chapters to be, but I found it really hard to work with this episode. I don't know. I am sure the next one will be longer. Promise.**

 **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED. I have 8 reviews and I am so grateful.**

 **I hope to see more reviews soon. It sure would make my day.**

 **Please Review~ Rhianna**


	5. The Wrath of Con

**AN. I hope you really enjoy this next chapter.**

 **THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! Keep them coming. :)**

 **Please review is makes my day.**

* * *

Episode 4- The Wrath of Con

 **Veronica's POV**

In the hallway after Troy asks V to Homecoming.

"So, you're going to Homecoming?" Logan asks timidly from behind me. He must have heard the conversation with Troy. I turn to him and he's doing this face he always does when he already knows the answer. His face is tilted down and a small smile with wondering eyes.

"Yep." I say simply.

"This new you doesn't strike me as the kind of person who goes to school dances…"

"Well, you don't really know the new me, now do you!" I say harsher then I meant to. He just looks at me. I regret my comment almost immediately. He turns to walk away.

"Hey, wait. What are your plans for Homecoming?" I ask trying to maybe; just once have a civil conversation with this guy. He can be so difficult sometimes. One moment I think we take a half a step forward and it's 300 steps backward.

"Oh, you know. Same old same old." Logan says turning back around.

"Duncan going to be there." I say almost immediately, because when he answers I know the plans already, it was supposed to be the same every single year, but things change I guess.

"Nope, besides I may not even do it at this point, I mean what's the point anymore?" Logan asks very defeated.

"I don't know." I say, because I honestly don't know. He backs up a few steps before turning around looking slightly defeated.

"Logan!" I call, but he's already out of earshot. "Call me if you need anything." I whisper to myself.

So much for being friends again, should I have invited him? Should I have said 'I'll see you there'? No. This isn't 2003 and sophomore year anymore. We aren't the same people, we are completely different and nobody seems to care. This is how it is, and I thought I had gotten used to that, but I guess not, I mean what's the point anymore?

* * *

Limo Truth or Dare Memory.

 _"Dude that's my sister and girlfriend." Duncan screams in disbelief as Lilly pulls away from my lips. All three of us just laugh while Duncan looks completely disturbed._

 _"Ok, my turn." Lilly says. "Veronica, truth or dare?" She asks_

 _"Truth." I say very quickly._

 _"Just because you have always refused to tell me, who was your first kiss?" I take a big gulp, I make sure not to look too nervous, but the only other person who knows this is in this limo, but he only knows because it was him. I look at Logan quickly before looking at the 4 Kane waiting eyes._

 _"Logan." I say very quietly._

 _"Veronica Mars, you are going to have to speak up more, or else there will be consequences."_

 _"Logan!" I say louder._

 _"WHAT!" Lilly screams while Duncan looks a little hurt and very confused._

 _"That means it's my turn. Ok so…" Lilly interrupts me, because although she is my best friend she can be very annoying. Why was I friends with her again?_

 _"No, you have to explain first." Lilly seems to be laying down the law._

 _"No I don't, that wasn't part of the question. You will have to wait." I say and then turn to Logan. Lilly sits back and shut's up, however she will not let us out of this limo until she gets the story. I also know that Duncan is also really curious, but he has always been tamer._

 _"Ok Logan…"_

 _"Truth."_

 _"If you had to choose one, who is your favorite person in this limo?" I ask very interested, because although Lilly is his girlfriend I am not so sure that he will choose her._

 _"I can't do that Ronnie, that's too mean. You are all my favorite." Logan says all gentlemen like._

 _"Boring, you have to pick." Lilly says finally jumping in. "I promise not to get offended" She adds after a second of silence._

 _"I would have to say myself, I mean who can resist this, and I can at least control myself, unlike you people." We all laugh._

 _"You can't do that." I say all the while slapping his bicep lightly._

 _"Why not, I'm a person in this limo right? You did not say I couldn't choose myself so there." Logan says, after that we move on._

 _"Duncan…" Logan sing songs as D groans a little taking a large sip of champagne._

 _"Dare…" Donut answers._

 _"Oh, ok. Let's see. I dare you to chug the rest of the champagne bottle and then go through the sun roof and scream I love you to the people walking down the street." Duncan then goes on to preform these things._

 _"Lilly…" Duncan says as he sits back down next to his sister._

 _"Dare."_

 _"Of course. I dare you to flash the cars passing by." Lilly just smirks and comes near me, opens the window and flashes her ass to all the cars down Main Street in Neptune._

 _"Finally it's back to me. I think that took forever. Ok Logan…"_

 _"Truth." He seems to not remember the agenda that Lilly has, but I do._

 _"Tell us the details of your kiss with our Veronica here." Lilly seems to be really intrigued._

 _"Well remember your 15_ _th_ _birthday party?" Lilly just nods at Logan's question._

 _"Remember when we were playing spin the bottle and Veronica's spin landed on me."_

 _"But, you guys didn't kiss then." Duncan pointed out._

 _"No, but she left so she didn't have to kiss me. I left a couple rounds later to check on her. I found her out back with her legs dangling in the pool. We talked for a little bit and then I asked why she didn't kiss me…" Lilly of course interrupts Logan and demands I answer._

 _"Wait, what did you say Ronica?" Lilly said literally sitting on the edge of her seat._

 _"I said that I didn't want my first kiss to be in front of 11 other teenagers. So he said that what about if it's just between two teenagers, and so he kissed me. The end. Nothing else to the story." I seemed to have explained the rest after that, not that anyone was complaining that I had finished it._

 _That's when Duncan decides to squirt the champagne all over the limo and Logan; they continue to play fight like brothers out on the beach. Lilly and I just laughed until we got out to break them up and to continue the fun._

I haven't thought about that in forever. That night was so special, and that night brought up my first kiss. Wow, Logan was my first kiss, and it was actually a lot more special than what we told Lilly and Duncan, at least it was special for me.

* * *

Logan's first editing session.

"Memories both misty and water colored." Logan said after finally acknowledging my presence just minutes ago. "God, this would piss her off so much." Logan sighed after a moment of silence while we watched a young Lilly on the computer monitor.

 _Within 5 minutes of getting onto the beach we had engaged in a new game: I never._

 _"Never have I ever seen a friend having sex." Logan stated. Lilly and Duncan didn't drink, but I did._

 _"Wait who?" Duncan asked, confused I hadn't told him. But I didn't tell him because it was about to completely gross him out._

 _"Those two, the two who are standing right next to us. I really wanted to be blind in that moment." I say avoiding both of their gazes. Duncan groans in disgust before they go on to say something._

 _"Never have I ever kissed someone of the same gender." Duncan announced._

 _"You know what I just realized?" Logan said speaking up._

 _"What?" Lilly asks._

 _"Veronica is the only one to has kissed all three of us."_

 _"You are so right! Wow Veronica Mars gets around." Lilly said with a wink._

 _"Okay, okay, lets get back to the game. I never have been able to do the splits." Logan says. Lilly and I both drink while Duncan stays pretty much sober._

 _"I never drank so much I couldn't remember what happened the next morning." Logan, Duncan, and Lilly all drank with that one. Was I seriously the only one? I guess so._

 _"I never have taken someone's virginity." I state after a moment of me thinking._

 _"Oh, scandalous." Lilly jokes before taking a drink, along with Logan._

 _"I never shoplifted." Duncan announces. Lilly and I start laughing our heads off. We finally take a drink before we start laughing again._

 _"Oh, you have to tell this story now." Logan declares but Lilly and I just keep laughing, unable to stop._

 _"We, hahaha, can't" I finally manage to get out. The boys finally let it go and we get back to the game, a few more come around and then it's back to my turn._

 _"Okay, okay. I never… gone skinny dipping." I say with my drink outreached. Everyone seems shocked by that little announcement._

"You know I might have some videos of the real Lilly. I can look and see if I come up with any. I'll bring them, unless you aren't interested." I quietly say interrupting our somewhat comfortable silence.

"Yeah, that would help a lot. I just wish I could please Celeste and actually show off who Lilly was in our eyes. You know?" Logan said, he seemed to be in a really vulnerable place right now, I mean who could blame him.

"Well you can find a way to please her and everyone else. It'll take time, but you have what, 4 days? With your video editing skills it will be a no brainer that you create something worthy of her memory." I reply. But he doesn't say anything back. I lightly wipe away the tear that had finally fallen. I then walk out without another word. That conversation was going to a dangerous place, and I needed to get out of there. Now was not the time or place to rehash and reminisce about the past.

* * *

Second Editing Session

"It's very wonder years… Celeste will love it." Logan says with frustration in his voice.

 _Duncan Waves as Logan and I hop in the back of my dads squad car, we have to take Logan home after everything that happened last night. We sat in silence for the first minute. Logan's house is only 10 minutes from the Kane's so the car ride shouldn't be too bad._

 _"Well, was it at least worth it?" My dad asked after a moment._

 _"Oh yeah, memories forever." I say while I'm sitting in the back with Logan, at least until we get to his house. I just smile at Logan who has his eyes closed and his head leaning against the window and he has a smirk on his lips from my comment._

 _"I just hope that next year will be different." My dad says completely ending any conversation until we get to Logan's house. I hug him goodbye and watch him walk into his house._

 _"See you Monday Ronnie." Logan calls from his front door as I climb out of the car to get into the passenger seat. I just smile and wave._

My dad was right. This year is going to be completely different, and not because we are actually going to the dance, but because none of us will actually be together, not just tonight, but ever again. We are broken and we can't be fixed without becoming something else.

"Well, I may have something to help with the whole 'Lilly as a long distance commercial'. Here, I found it last night when looking through some old boxes of mine." I say handing him a small cassette tape.

"Thanks, what's on it?" Logan asks curiously before he puts it in the computer.

"Some just fooling around of Lilly and I in her old room, and last years Homecoming actually." I say getting quieter as I get through the sentence.

"I completely forgot you video taped that night." Logan says before he hits play. That's when we see Lilly walking out in her gold dress; she's spinning and smiling. She was the happiest she could be in that moment.

"I'll get this back to you soon. You wouldn't want to loose this." Logan says, clearly holding back some tears.

"Oh, that's your copy. I kept the original and made you that copy to keep."

Logan thanks me and I start to walk out of the room again, not saying a word just letting him be. However, he says something before I can leave.

"You know, I think this was one of the best nights I've ever had." Logan says quietly, obviously looking to talk to someone about this, oddly enough it's me, although, that must just because I'm there right now. He would be talking to Duncan or Dick if I wasn't around, right?

"I know what you mean. I think that was the last time we really all got to be together without any boundaries. It was a night to remember, and I don't even think I thought about it since this week." I say before turning around to leave the room. I left and was just out of earshot before I could hear what Logan had to say.

"I miss us…" Logan said finally letting the tears flow freely.

* * *

Lilly Kane Memorial

Wow did Celeste really refer to Lilly having Pirate Pride? Her memory must actually be getting pretty bad with age. She was on pep squad, but not because she loved the school. She was just too peppy and needed an outlet. Here goes nothing. The memorial is starting.

So I guess Logan found a good medium. Perfect debutante daughter for the first half and the real fun, wild Lilly for the rest. I just can't believe he included me in the video, granted it was very short, but when I gave him that tape I never though in a million years he would include a clip of two dancing best friends. The kiss between those two was precious.

Logan really did a great job; I can see his face is blushing after the kissing moment. I guess he still has feelings. Then it ended. I really did love her. I quickly wiped away the tears, but I'm pretty sure Logan saw them. We had been sharing looks throughout the entire video.

 **Wallace's POV**

So that's what Veronica grew up with. From the video and all the rumors Lilly was really outgoing and crazy. I never will be able to be the Lilly for Veronica, but I can see why everything changed for her. However, one thing remained the same. She was still just a marshmallow.

Maybe just maybe one day V will let me in and open up to me about her past, because she was holding a lot back from the looks of it. I am curious to see how this years Homecoming goes.

 **Veronica's POV**

I decide to go over to Logan and say something about the wonderful video. It was truly touching, and something I wish I could see again.

"You did great, couldn't have put it better myself." I say coming to stand next to him as we stare at the blank black screen. Everyone seemed to be leaving, but we were rooted in that spot.

"Thanks, now tell me what you really think." Logan said glancing down in front of him, an obvious sign that he was nervous. It was obvious to me, but to anyone outside of the fab four would just think that nothing was out of the ordinary.

"No, I'm being honest. But…"

"I knew there was going to be a but."

"But, you didn't have to put me in that video." I say finally looking into his eyes.

"Yes I did, because let's be honest Lilly would have been nothing without you. If you hadn't met at soccer when you did, I don't think any of us would have been the same." Logan confesses.

"I doubt that. I think it's more that I wouldn't have been the same without Lilly, or any of you." I say looking away back to the black screen.

"No…" I decide to interrupt him, or else this was going to get to be too long.

"Let's just agree to disagree, and thank you again for putting me there, it was really touching… I should probably get going though." I say starting to back up, but before I turn around Logan stops me.

"Oh, before you go I wanted to give you this." Logan hands me a tape that looks exactly like the tape I had given him 2 days ago.

"I told you, that tape of Lilly is yours." I was confused as to why he was trying to give this back to me, I thought I had already explained it to him, guess not.

"No, this is a copy of the memorial video, I thought you might want it." Logan says reaching out to hand me the video.

"Thank you, I really appreciate this. Oh did you ever come up with plans for this weekend?" I ask before finally walking away.

"Yeah." That's all he says, no more indication of what he is doing. We just stare into each other's eyes before I go and get into my car.

* * *

The Limo/ Beach Scene of Homecoming Night.

"I have to make one stop before we get to the dance. The only thing is that you have to stay here." I say and climb out of the limo smiling to myself. I get closer to the beach and take one look around making sure that no one was here to see a free show. I un zip my dress, my _red satin_ dress to be exact and slowly let it fall to my ankles. I strip the shoes and underwear off before running into the water.

I spend about 10 minutes in the water just being happy and basking in the happiness of memories of my best friend. I swim closer to shore and see a male figure I'm about to yell at Troy for not staying in the Limo when I notice it isn't Troy, he's too tall to be Troy, it's Logan. Standing there with his suit jacket off. His eyes are closed when I arrive on shore.

"Here, you change and I'll hold this up for you." He says simply. I didn't say anything except slip into my dress.

"You can open your eyes now." I say quietly.

He silently wraps the jacket on my shoulders and doesn't say anything else. He takes a sip of his champagne and then hands it to me to take a sip.

"So is this your plan?" I ask him. He just nods. He must not be in a very talkative mood, which is weird for him. I know why, but it's weird, it's me, he can always talk to me. Correction he _could_ always talk to me.

"What about you? Where is Troy?" I just point to the limo and he looks back in understanding. He starts to walk away with the jacket still on me.

Before I can even ask a question he answers exactly what I wanted to ask/

"Keep it." Referring to the jacket. He keeps walking the beach and then something comes to mind, something I never got to do.

I run to catch up with him and tap his shoulder to turn around.

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asks in confusion.

"For Lilly's 15th birthday party." Realization dawns on him and he breaks into a smile.

"You didn't have to thank me for that. It was 4 years ago."

"Well I wanted to because I didn't get to 4 years go. Have fun." I kiss his cheek and then run back to my limo.

"Why are you wet?" Wallace asks.

"I told you I had to do something before we got to the dance." I say sitting back down to Troy.

"Where did you get that jacket?" Troy asks with a little jealousy and confusion.

"From a friend."

* * *

 **AN. I really hope you liked this chapter. It was longer than the last but it wasn't as long as I wanted it to. I'm sorry. I hope you still enjoyed.**

 **Again thank you for all the reviews. I have 12, that is crazy. THANK YOU and keep them coming.**

 **Please Review~ Rhianna**


	6. You Think You Know Somebody

**I know, I know. It's been a year since I updated this story. For a while I meant to, then I got to the point where I felt like no one wanted more, and then I forgot about it, and then I got this overwhelming feeling like I needed to write more. I can really only keep up with Fanfiction during the summer, the school year is bananas. I am about to go into my senior year of High School and so I'll be busy. I would like to finish this story this summer, I'm not sure if I will, but a girl can dream. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

 **BTW for the sake of this episode the drive from Neptune to Tijuana is about 3 hours, not 25 minutes like Google Maps suggests.**

 _ **You Think You Know Somebody**_

The boys have just realized the car is missing

 _ **Logan's POV**_

"Troy, did you lock it?" Luke asks in disbelief.

Troy lets out a little chuckle about how unbelievable this is and repeats what Luke just asked to himself.

"We need to find another ride." I say after a minute or two.

"A cab is gonna be annoying and expensive." Luke says.

"Duncan is in Seattle shadowing his dad for a business meeting." I say wracking my brain on who could help. "Dick would take way to long to actually get down here." I declare while we sit down on the sidewalk.

"Veronica will do it." Troy says pulling his phone out.

"Isn't there any other option?" I announce unamused, I really do not want to ride almost 3 hours in a car hungover with Veronica Mars. It would be worse then when Duncan, Her and I had to do that story a few weeks back.

"Dude, I'm with Veronica now, so you're attitude needs to calm down a little, you're my friends and she's my girlfriend, so chill and I'm gonna- shit, my phones dead." Troy argues. He looks at Luke in a questioning way.

"I don't have her number. Do you have it memorized?" Luke asks questioningly. Troy just shakes his head and hangs it down letting out a low groan.

I pull my cell out and hit the 3 number, I never change the settings in my phone, so for the last year I've still had her on speed dial. I hit call and put it directly in Troy's face, he looks up and looks a little confused until he can hear a voice coming through the phone as I have put it on Speaker.

"To what do I own the pleasure of getting a call from one Logan Echolls at 2 in the morning, if you're looking for a booty call, I'd try someone else, I've closed up for the night, you know too many guys, not enough-." Troy interrupts her.

"It's Troy."

"Well, for you I might make an exception." She responds with spunk before realizing Troy has Logans phone? "Wait why do you have Logan's phone? Did he get himself arrested, I knew I would be bailing him out of jail in Mexico."

"Right here Veronica." I says pronouncing every single syllable in her name.

"I knew that, so to what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call, I mean here I was just a gal trying to get her beauty sleep, barely even heard my phone, I totally could have not picked up, so now I must know why you need the lovely little me."

"Well as you know we went to Tijuana for the weekend. And we stopped at a diner after crossing the boarder to eat before driving back to Neptune. We come out and my car, my dads pretty expensive totally was not allowed to use it car is nowhere in sight. Someone stole it." Troy explains.

"Wow, and you call me to come pick you up?" She says in fake flattery.

"Yep, you were our first choice." Troy says with enthusiasm.

I couldn't help it and let out a little chuckle, oh how she wishes we chose her first. Troy hits my shoulder just as Veronica is answering.

"Oh how I can smell a lie from so far away. Let me guess, cab to long and expensive, Duncan isn't with you, so he is probably away somewhere with his dad, Dick is a horrible driver and would take way to long to get down their, and so that leaves little ole me. How you guys flatter me." She says in all seriousness.

"How did you know all that?" Troy asks in disbelief.

"This isn't my first rodeo. Now let me get changed and I'll be their as fast as I can without getting caught and getting a speeding ticket."

"Thank you Veronica, and if you need to contact us use Logans phone, mines dead."

"I figured, and I will." She hangs up and Troy hands me back my phone.

"How does she do that?" Luke asks.

"I have no clue, it's like she has a sixth sense." Troy responds.

"That's just Ronnie for you, she was always kinda like this, but it seems to have been heightened in the last year." I reveal.

"Were you guys really friends?" Troy asks me with a little stunned look on his face.

Luke lets out a little laugh.

"What?" Troy says turning to him.

"They were so close, I always wondered why he was with Lily and not Veronica." Luke declares.

Troy's head whips around to me, like he might ask why that never happened, or if it did, something along those lines, but I stop him before he gets any further.

"Dude, let's drop this subject, it's not very interesting."

"Obviously it's still a touchy subject with him." Luke points out and I giver him a death stare, oh how he could be killed if he kept talking. Troy notices my look and doesn't continue the conversation, either does Luke, probably afraid if he reveals more he'll be dead meat.

About the time when Veronica should be getting here my phone starts ringing. I look and see the caller ID, Tiny Devil is displayed on the screen. I hand it over to Troy without answering, knowing she'll be wanting to talk to him.

"Really, 'Tiny Devil'." He comments before answering and putting it on speaker. "Hey V."

"Hey, I need to talk to Logan."

"What would you want form me?" I ask looking up from the ground, pointing my voice towards the phone Troy is holding.

"On a scale if Lily's last Soccer Game, to Christmas '03 how hungover are you guys?" She asks in all seriousness.

"Ahh, Winter 2003 ski weekend in Colorado." I answer after thinking for a second.

"Thanks, be at the diner in about 10 minutes." She says and promptly hangs up.

"What was that all about?" Troy asks as he hands me back my phone.

"Don't worry about it, Veronica is an interesting person and she probably just asked that to keep the conversation interesting while she drives the last few miles." I say before letting my hand drop down into my arms.

"You know, you guys have the weirdest relationship." Troy says and looks away from me. Luke just nods in agreement.

* * *

Veronica picks the boys up

 _ **Veronica's POV**_

"Ahh, your monkey's gonna have to ride in the back." I snark out while glancing at Logan.

"Haha! Nice car, god, it must have been a huge cereal box." Logan replies while throwing his bag and himself into the back.

"Wow, and to think I was gonna do hangover rules." I say looking behind me.

"Hangover rules? What's that?" Troy asks as he buckles his seat belt.

"Nothing" Logan and I both answer simultaneously. We look at each other afterwards and quickly look away.

"Well, okay then, but if Logan apologizes will you still do them, and if you do them can I find out what they are?"

I just look at Troy with a stern face, and then I hear Logan Echolls voice.

"She doesn't need my apology." Logan says quietly. I look back at him and into his eyes, after a second I just hand him a bag.

The bag has a large green tea and Salt and Vinegar Chips. I start rolling the top back up and then the windows. I'm about to turn the defroster on when Troy stops me.

"What are you doing, I kinda liked the fresh air, and are you turning the defroster on? it's California, you don't need that at 5am when it's not raining."

"Hangover rules, trust me, fresh air can make you a little too nauseous. Food is the best for a snack, but it doesn't rustle your stomach and last but not least..." I put my Enya CD in that I have not used in a good while. "Enya to soother you, enough to sleep, but also enough background noise that if someone else has an upset stomach you can't hear it. Now let's get on the road." I say looking straight at Troy. Enya's first song starts and I start pulling out out of the parking lot.

After driving for about an hour both Luke and Troy have fallen asleep. Logan has finished off the bag of chips and looks up.

"You need gas." I look down and notices he's right. I don't say anything, just make to get off the next exit.

As I'm getting out to buy gas Logan hands me his American Express Black Card. I hesitate and open my mouth to make a witty retort.

"For once in your life just take something without a retort or fighting it. It's a gift, you didn't have to drive almost 3 hours down and back to pick us up, so take the card fill up your tank and don't worry about it." Logan says in a tired voice while looking me in the eye. I take the card and head to buy the gas. I then go and use the restroom. As I am heading out Logan is heading in. I talk up to him and he glances at me but then continues to eye the coffee.

"You want some? You've been driving for a while and probably haven't gotten much sleep." He asks kindly, a trait of his I hadn't seen in a really long time. I continue to look at him.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I ask a little stubbornly.

"Because you're being nice to me." He answers and grabs to cups already making mine.

"Four creams half a sugar, I don remember some things." He says just as I was about to say the exact same thing. go thats like the 3rd time he's beat me. I must be slipping in my sleep deprived state.

"You still have my card, you pay for these, grab anything else you want, and I'm gonna take a piss."

"Oh way to be a gentleman." I mumble while turning towards the registrar.

I had to wait behind another guy, surprisingly someone else is at a gas station in the middle of nowhere at 6 am. The guy turns around while the cashier is ringing up his 32 oz RedBull. He looks me up and down and then opens his giant ride mouth.

"Excuse me, but I think I dropped something. My JAW!" He tries so hard to be sexy. I mime vomiting. He responds in a nasty manner. "Oh, girl who the hell do you think you are? You don't respond to a guy like me like-" He's interrupted by Logan. Logan comes up behind me and puts his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey man, I think you need to leave my girl alone. See the two coffees, that means she's with someone and the you stand no chance. So run along and find another girl." Logan says sternly.

"Oh hell no." The guy puts his wallet down and starts to intimidate Logan by puffing out his chest and walking up to him with his fists.

"Dude, you so don't wanna fight me." Logan says dropping his arm from my shoulders.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" He asks getting dangerously close.

Logan takes one big swing and the random guy is knocked to the ground.

"'Cause I'll kill you, you idiot." Logan responds after punching him. He quickly drops a $20 on the counter, plenty to cover what we just bought and walks quickly out. The guy is rolling around on the floor as I exit the door. By the time I'm back outside Logan is back in the car. Both Troy and Luke are still sleeping soundly.

"Thanks." I say while handing him his coffee. "You didn't have to do that. You aren't my boyfriend, hell you aren't even my friend." I say turning to look at him from the drivers seat.

"Veronica, just leave it, it's what any decent person would do when a creep is hitting on someone." He says looking out the window. "Now let's go before he comes out here looking for another punch from me."

I look at him for another second before turning and starting the engine and driving off to Neptune.

* * *

Veronica and Logan outside his locker.

"You actually think I'd tell you anything?" Logans asks me in disbelief.

"Do you actually think I wouldn't be asking?" I retort back, not knowing how to answer his previous question. Logan is warm minute and the next he is ice cold.

"Look Veronica, I had nothing to do with the steroids, you don't believe me, that is your problem, we don't talk or hang out, so I don't expect you to know me or what I do, so believe what you want, but I am not the bad guy here."

"Shut it Logan, I know a lot, and I think you are telling the truth, but the everything, so I need you to be straight with me right here, right now."

Just then Troy walks up instantly ending our conversation. I don't know what I expected after what I just said, knowing Logan he doesn't give information up easily if he doesn't completely trust the person he is telling it to. Logan is a wild card and I never know how the conversation is gonna go. For a long time it was all rude, mean, and malicious comments, but lately that has only become something I see and hear when he is with his 09er buds.

* * *

Veronica driving back from the diner after picking the steroids up.

An hour from being home and the check engine light comes on. I silently curse the car, but keep driving hoping whatever it is will get me home and then I can deal with it.

30 minutes later it starts smoking and I pull over. 30 minutes form being home and my car had to have broken down. Taking a cab although close, would be more then I could afford right now. Wallace was at Basketball practice and it was my dad's birthday, so I couldn't call him.

"I need you to come pick me up. 30 minutes outside of Neptune on I-170."

I hang up before he can respond, knowing he'll come. I was too pissed to really deal with him right now, and I just knew he would show up for me, so after 45 minutes of sitting on the side of the highway and arrives in his Yellow Nissan.

"Oh my how the tables have turned. Need a ride Princess?" He states in a fake sweetness.

"Shut up and drive, I have no patience to deal with your arrogance. I have had a real shitty day and this is just the cherry on top." Logan shits up and doesn't say anything else.

After 10 minutes of driving Logan makes a revolution.

"Oh yes, T left today, awe you must be sad over loosing the only boy that would actually date you."

"Oh no, I am so happy he is gone, good riddance." I say willing staring out the window with my arms crossed, a scowl adorning my face.

"You wanted him to leave, what he do? Or might I ask, what you did to screw it up?" He throws at me while glancing in my direction.

"Logan, leave it alone. Troy was a bad person and I'm happy he is gone, now I can go back to being a loner slut and you can go back to being a rich popular guy and we once again don't have someone bridging us." I say in a fowl mood. The car ride is silent the rest of the time.

We arrive at the apartment complex and as I'm unbuckling my seatbelt he mutters the first words in 20 minutes.

"I'm sorry, you don't deserve all the shitty ways these guys break up with you."

"I've told you once and I'll tell you again. I don't want your apology." I climb out of the car while he turns to look ahead with a scowl adorn his features now, probably pissed because I blew him off from being nice.

"But Logan, thanks anyway." I say and then shut the door, quickly climbing the stairs. He waits until I'm inside before driving off, something he has always done. Something he probably always will do, because deep down he cares, and I care we just both don't want to admit it.

* * *

 **Hey, so this episode didn't have a lot to work with, so I hope you enjoyed this anyway.**

 **Please review, it makes my day.**

 **Hope to update a lot sooner now.**


	7. The Return of Kane

**Re uploading this Chapter because it wasn't notifying people.**

 **So this episode barely has any LoVe in it. I did what I could. Sorry it's so short.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _The Return of Kane_

 _ **Veronica's POV**_

In the Newsroom

"Isn't it time you found another bad guy? Look I just don't have time to be responsible for every little thing that goes wrong in your life." Logan argued with a very hurtful tone of voice.

"It's not like it's hard for you, you take it all in stride because 9 times out of 10 everything has something to do with you. I don't know how you do it. Everything that is happening in my life somehow leads back to you." My voice was starting to get very loud and others were taking notice. However Logan and I were very much in our own world, no one was gonna pull us away from a fight that had been boiling for a year.

"Veronica, you are so wrong. You try to involve me in every way possible, and I don't know if thats because I'm a familiar person, or you are grasping at straws and trying to relive your childhood, but news flash it's over, it died along with Lily, so get off your high horse and leave me out of all your bullshit, because I am so done being blamed for everything from EVERYONE." He stood up about half way through, walking closer to me basically screaming in my face.

"How dare you, I guess Lily really was the only good thing in my life, because everyone seemed to abandon me. My mom, Duncan, You, and when I decided to stay loyal to the only other person their for me I was shunned, slut shamed, and became an outcast, so excuse me if I blame you for the majority of that, especially since you were their every time something bad happened to me. Every single time something goes bad, you are right their, so what else should I assume?" I yell, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. My arms are crossed in a firm stance.

"Veronica you need to shut up right now, because you are walking on a very dangerous line. To think I ever called you my friend, even my best friend at some points, to think that in the end it could have been you and I, I just shake my head." Logan looks hurt, like maybe I went too far, but his last comment took it way too far, he's bringing something up that should have stayed in the past, far in the past.

"What the hell are you talking about Logan?" Duncan interrupts walking closer to us. We look at him, my face is shocked, both at Logan for mentioning a time and conversation in our life that was way to old and buried to be rehashed and now that Duncan is finding out.

"Duncan, leave it alone. Logan is being stupid and bringing shit up that doesn't belong here anymore, and never really did." I say walking towards Duncan and giving Logan a death stare.

"Oh, sure Ronnie blame me, just like everything else. I promise you Duncan, it wasn't one sided." Logan says and then walks out. I look around the room, everyone staring.

"Nothing to see, get back to all the other High School drama waiting to be published about." I say and then walk out and into the bathroom, finally letting the tears fall, mourning all the loss, and betrayal finally settling in my gut. By the time the bell rings I'm back to my normal self. Stone face, and emotionless to the outside world.

* * *

With Wanda At Veronica's House

"So, what's the deal with Logan?" Wanda asks me with a very gossipy tone of voice

"What do you mean?" I ask hoping to god she hasn't heard about the fight.

"Everyone was talking about you two at lunch and for the rest of the day." She reveals.

"What about? Non one has put our two names together in gossip in a very long time. I doubt it's anything with merit." I say hoping beyond hope she believes me and that maybe the gossip at school is a fluke.

"They were talking about your big fight in the News Room, people were saying you guys basically told Duncan you cheated together on both the Kane's." She says looking a little embarrassed for saying what the rumors were about.

"Oh My God! They took one sentence and made it even bigger then it actually was." I was kinda thinking out loud, just so pissed at the student body of Neptune High, barely even thinking that Wanda was here with prying eyes and ears.

"What do you mean? So you and Echolls actually hooked up?" Wanda asks with enthusiasm.

"NO! It wasn't like that, it doesn't even matter, we had one or two conversations late at night both a little tipsy about our future, and that was it." I say firmly, going back to cooling a W in.

"About your future together?" Wanda asks wiggling her eyebrows.

"Wanda, listen nothing happened between me and Logan while we were the Kane's, so drop it and let's get back to the poster."

"Okay, so what's the deal with Weavel..." She asks and we once again drop the posters and talk gossip, but luckily it isn't about me.

* * *

Day of Re-Election

Logan isn't at school today. The day of the reelection, that he nominated his Best Friend for and subsequently ends up still winning. However, Logan did have a major scandal and I am sure his dad was not happy, especially after Logan volunteered half a million dollars. To many it might seem like Aaron had said that to Logan and Logan just announced it, but I grew up around the Echolls and I know when it's tense, forced, and when the other twists a hand.

Him not coming to school is a big deal, he really misses and when he does it's because he has skipped with his buddies, not because he's sick or beaten down, he hates staying home when his Dad is.

I walk out to my car and sit in it a minute contemplating what to do, go home, go to the office, go check on Logan? No one else is gonna check on him, I am the only person besides his family that knows. Lily nor Duncan ever knew. He only told me because I was actually perceptive enough to notice sometimes when he flinched if someone slapped a hand on his back, or the faint redness I could spot at the pool, he said he was sunburnt, and everyone believed him-not me.

No he finally told me, and ever since I check up on him afterwards, well if I know.

I try calling him first, before I would just show up. But this isn't before when we are the Fab Four, this is now, and I haven't checked on him in over a year, so hear goes nothing.

Ring, Ring, Ring.

"You've reached Logan, leave a message and I'll determine if you're worth my time." The recorded message ends with a faint chuckle before I hear a beep, signaling my time to speak, but nothing comes out. I don't know what to say, so I hang up without a word. I sit in my car for another minute before deciding what to do.

10 minutes later I pull up to the gate that leads into the gated community. Bob the gate keeper is there. Just as I am about to sweet talk my way in, he says something and waves me through.

"Veronica, long time no see, are you here to see the Kane's?" He asks with a friendly smile.

"No actually, here to see Logan Echolls. Can you wave me in?" I say with a big smile.

"Technically you were takin off the list, but for you I know you are a good person, so go on in." He pushes a button and is waved through.

I drive a couple streets in and turn into the Echolls Estate drive way, I punch in the last code I knew, and it actually worked, lucky me.

The only car in the drive way is Logans, so I assume he is alone. I ring the doorbell and Laticia Navarro answers, Weevel's Grandmother and also the Echoll's long time maid.

"Hi, can I see Logan?"

"Of course Veronica, long time no see. He is up in his room if you remember wear that is.

"Oh, believe me I remember. Thank you." I head up quietly and slowly. What was I supposed to say? I hadn't done this in a while, and we weren't even friends anymore, especially not after that fight.

I finally arrive to his door, it's closed and I stand there a second composing myself before I raise my hand to knock.

"I'm still not hungry Mrs. Navarro. Come back later." I hear through the door, so I just walk in. He's on his stomach without a shirt, he looked like he was trying to sleep, but his back was a mess.

I let out a gasp and bring my hand up to cover my mouth. I had seen many a backs like this, but going a year without seeing it, it sure is a shock to your system.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He turns his head to look at me with a disgusted look on his face.

"You weren't at school and I saw the video's of the fight and then volunteering. I had a feeling you weren't doing so good."

He just looks away without responding.

"I tried calling, you didn't answer." I say in a tiny voice, feeling as if I were in trouble. Why can Logan make me feel so many things, even things that no one else can. It's infuriating.

"I didn't answer for a reason. You should go home. It's Friday, I'll be back at life on Monday."

"Logan, let me help you." He looks at me with angry eyes and I look back at him with a determined look in my eye.

"Please." I whisper and his eyes seem to softened and the he nods.

I rush to the bathroom and get the rubbing alcohol, some gauze and bandage tape. I also grab a hot wash cloth.

We've been through this routine a dozen times, we both know it will sting him, that I'll tear up no matter what, and that this stays between us at all times.

After I finish I put everything away and try to tiptoe out the door. Logan looks like he has fallen back asleep.

"Veronica, wait the-"

"Don't worry about it Logan, I know." And that's that. I quickly tell Mrs. Navarro that I'm leaving and I don't speak to Logan for the rest of the weekend.

* * *

 **So that's The Return of Kane, SUPER SHORT. I know but they literally interacted for all of 1 minutes on screen, so it was really hard to come up with stuff. The Next 3 episodes literally has no interaction between them, so I think I'm gonna skip them.**

 **Please Review, it makes my day.**


End file.
